


Heat Wave

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel's Handprint, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, for my babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas move from the heat wave in the southern United States to the cold of Minnesota. The heat wave doesn't end there, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Originalwendy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalwendy/gifts).



Dean fanned himself with the license of Health Inspector Osborn. From his upper lip came beads of sweat. Beside him, Castiel sat innocently. His eyes were curious as they gazed out of the side view mirrors of the black impala parked at a rundown gas station.

“That interview didn’t go very well, did it?” Cas eventually shared.

He turned to look steadily at Dean. A small, warm wind ran through the open windows, flipping the tan collar of his trench coat against his stubbly neck.

“Not at all,” Dean grumbled. “This day isn’t going very well. First we butcher our interview, then Sammy runs off to who knows where, and then baby ran out of gas in the middle of some nowhere dinky town.”

An eavesdropping local walked by and huffed at the insult.

Dean rubbed the steering wheel tenderly, which left a trail of sweat behind. Exasperated, he rubbed off the water with the sleeve of his suit jacket.

“Plus the weather,” he muttered grumpily. Slowly, he removed the blue jacket and threw it to the back of the car. In his peripherals, he noticed Cas tilting his head. With a sigh, he turned and explained, “It’s the hottest temperature they have on record for this county – saw it in the paper. We’re stuck in a massive heat wave, and it’s only going to get worse unless we can make it to Minnesota by tonight.”

Suddenly, the click of the gas pump signaled that the car was ready. Dean got out of the car, which left a sweaty print on the seat, and adjusted his clothes. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and unbuttoned the top two buttons. Then he pulled off his tie and threw it in the back seat. While he settled the charge for the fuel, Castiel looked up at the sun, down at the waves of heat coming off of the blacktop, and back at Dean’s sweaty, discarded clothes. Then, Dean padded back to the car, petting the top of it as he did.

“Dean?” Cas said calmly.

“Yeah?” he said, groaning when he sat back down in the sticky driver’s seat.

“Where are we going to meet Sam?”

Dean pursed his lips, ran quickly to a payphone, pulled off a year old yellow phone book, and tossed it into Cas’s lap all before settling back in the car and starting the ignition.

“First hotel in the book, buddy,” he said simply. “Tell me when you find it.”

Quietly, they pulled out of the gas station and hit the highway.

They hadn’t made it very far before Dean glanced over to the passenger seat and saw how sweaty Cas’s neck was.

“That’s it,” Dean snapped. He pulled the car over onto the shoulder of the highway and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

“What’s wrong?” Cas startled.

“Take off your jacket,” Dean answered. He was panting heavily and looking around for the water bottle he knew was floating around the car floor somewhere.

“Why?”

“Because I’m hot,” Dean answered quickly.

Castiel opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. While Dean twisted to see if there was a water bottle in the back seat, Cas stripped his trench coat and folded it in his lap. Eventually, Dean settled back in his spot with a warm water bottle pressed to his lips. He gasped when he finished half of the bottle. Then, he grabbed the coat from Cas’s lap and threw it in the back.

“The suit jacket too,” Dean nodded. “You’re gonna have a stroke.”

Castiel obeyed this command as well, and then accepted the bottle that was exchanged with his jacket.

“Okay,” Dean said while Cas drank. “Now I can concentrate.”

Grabbing onto the wheel again, Dean shifted gears and prepared to merge back onto the mostly deserted highway.

“It’s too damn hot,” Dean whispered and shook his head. He pointed to the glove box. “Kick that open and pull out the flip phone.”

Cas did as instructed and held the cell phone in his hand.

“Call the hotel and tell them to leave a message for Mister Luther to meet Mister Kent on Highway 169 in Minnesota. Sam’ll know what that means. It's too damn hot to stop anywhere.”

Cas made the call quickly, turned back to Dean and watched a bead of sweat fall from his eyebrow to the corner of his eye.

“Why can’t I just take us there immediately?” Cas asked.

Dean tapped the dashboard. “I’m not leaving Baby.”

Cas smiled at the loyalty before he resumed his silent observation of the scenery. Although the Midwestern United States was anticlimactic and flat, there was beauty in the largeness of the sky and the placement of the trees. The entire landscape made Castiel feel peaceful and comfortable, like he was where he needed to be. Though he certainly missed the mountains to the east and west, the prairies offered a gentleness he immediately thought of as home.

 

Hours of driving passed in what felt like minutes. The scenery didn’t change much, in Dean’s opinion, but Castiel appreciated the subtleties.

“Almost there,” Dean sighed easily. “I can tell because it’s getting cold.”

“Strange,” Cas answered. “Why is there such a temperature difference? First it was so hot that I needed no jackets, and now it’s so cold that I wish I had more than two.”

Indeed, Castiel was shivering slightly, even with his hands tucked into his trench coat. Dean, too, seemed bothered by the cold. His fingers were clenched tightly around the wheel and his shoulder shook a bit every now and then.

“I don’t know,” Dean answered, finally. “Global warming?”

“Hm,” Cas responded.

“We should stop soon,” Dean said. He tapped the steering wheel. “Baby’s getting tired.”

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Cas saw Dean yawn.

“Sure,” Cas agreed.

 

“You don’t understand,” Dean said quietly. “I can’t be in the same bed as him.”

Cas walked inside the lobby, saw Dean, and walked over while Dean blushed.

“I’m sorry, sir,” the receptionist said. “We only have a single available for the night.”

“We could keep going,” Cas suggested quietly. Then he noticed the nervous twitch in Dean’s hand and knew he was seconds from falling asleep. Cas turned promptly to the receptionist. “Do you have a cot, perchance?”

She shook her head sadly. “I’m very sorry. We really are booked tonight. It’s the weekend of the state fair, and we get a lot of visitors from Iowa on top of the people from all over Minnesota.”

“I understand,” Cas nodded easily, earning him a small smile of relief from the very worried desk worker.

“Okay, we’ll take it,” Dean grumbled lightly, pulling out a wallet with one of many credit cards. Cas smiled to make up for Dean’s curtness.

Eventually, Dean and Cas made it up to their room.

“At least we’re out of the heat wave,” Cas offered hopefully. Dean grumbled.

Slowly, Cas shrugged off his trench coat and suit jacket. The room was freezing, and the thermostat looked busted. Dean seemed to notice as well, because he went immediately to the closet to pull out the extra blanket they always stored there. He draped it over the bed, considering sleeping under just that blanket while Cas slept in the sheets. Cas shook his head before Dean said anything.

“No, Dean,” he said. “Get under the blankets. Does it really bother you that much?”

Dean said nothing. Slowly, he kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jacket and shirt, and undid his belt. When Cas realized he was staring, he walked over to the other side of the room and stripped down to his boxers. Being mostly human meant that Cas needed at least a few hours of sleep. So he eased gently under the blankets on the left side of the bed, and faced the window of the hotel. After a minute, he heard Dean slide next to him, predictably facing the door so his back was to Cas.

“No heat wave my ass,” Dean said under his breath, like Cas couldn’t hear him from a foot away.

Time passed, but Cas couldn’t fall asleep. He felt Dean shift a little bit, just barely pressing his back against Cas’s, but he almost fell from the bed when his foot accidentally slid underneath Cas’s.

Finally, Cas got tired of Dean squirming around and he decided to turn on the light.

“Dean,” he sighed exasperatedly. “What’s wrong?”

Dean growled at the light.

“I can’t sleep,” he said grumpily.

“Why not?” Cas asked.

Dean opened his mouth, closed it again, and then sassed, “Well you’re awake, too.”

“Because I’m worried about you,” Cas answered pointedly.

“Don’t be,” Dean shrugged. He raised a hand to block the light from his eyes. “I’ll get over it.”

“Get over what?”

Dean hesitated.

“Dean,” Cas whispered.

Before anything else happened, Dean turned over, reached for Cas’s neck, and pulled him down until their lips met.

“Are you,” Cas said between kisses, “afraid of this?”

Dean whined a little as he kissed down Cas’s stubble, biting at his jaw a little bit.

“Aren’t you?” Dean whispered while he held onto Cas’s bare shoulders.

“Dean,” Cas sighed.

While Dean’s hands ran down Cas’s shirtless spine, Cas shivered in the cold and turned over to flip the light back off. When he turned back, Cas looked at Dean’s shoulder. His expression softened and he held Dean back, stopping the kissing. Then, slowly, he leaned forward, pressed his lips to the handprint on Dean’s shoulder, and then leaned back with his hand placed right over the mark.

“Castiel,” Dean sighed, closing his eyes.

Cas leaned forward again, pressed against Dean, and pulled the covers over their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> For Niese! Hope you liked it! <3


End file.
